Double Trouble
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Ser Draco e Ginny já é algo desafiador. Imagine, então, quando se adiciona Blaise e Pansy à situação. Projeto Double Date.
1. Murphy Is Our King

**Murphy Is Our King**

O clima do elevador ficou tenso no mesmo momento que o segundo casal entrou.

"Boa noite".

"Noite"

Blaise deu uma risadinha, Pansy fez um muxoxo, Draco sorriu enviesado para o amigo, e Ginny tentou fingir que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Não melhorou muito quando todas as luzes se apagaram e o elevador parou, imediatamente.

"Ah, maravilha."

"Eu _disse_ que nós não deviamos ter vindo para esse lugar de trouxas"

"Você nunca se importou antes"

"Cale a boca."

"Draco, realmente, eu podia ter ficado sem ouvir isso."

"Eu realmente, realmente preferia ter morrido na guerra."

"Nisso todos nós concordamos, Weasley."

"Deixe ela em paz, Pansy."

"_Agora_ você a defende."

"Eu estou começando a achar que estou sobrando aqui. Vocês querem um pouco de privacidade para fazerem um menage e acabar com toda essa tensão sexual?"

"Nojento."

"Ai."

"Você mereceu."

"Nobre da sua parte estar se oferecendo pra deixar sua namorada pra mim."

"Ah, bem, eu _jamais_ poderia fazer nada com a _sua_ de qualquer jeito."

"Eu me lembro muito bem de uma conversa sobre você achá-la bonita, Blaise."

"Eu também acho cavalos bonitos e nem por isso monto neles."

Um barulho.

"AI."

"Você mereceu."

"Não precisava dar coice, Weasley."

"Você quer tomar mais um?"

"Isso é uma ameaça?"

"Por que você está _falando_ com ela?"

"Ele não consegue se conter, Parkinson"

"Quem está sobrando agora?"

"Se eu fosse você, Draco, eu calaria a boca enquanto ainda tenho uma."

"Braba essa garota, hein? Como você atura?"

"Depois de sete anos aturando _vocês_..."

"Não dê corda, Ginny."

"Olhe a sua lingua, Weasley."

"Será que vocês realmente não conseguem _parar_ com isso?"

"Ninguém mandou você escolher esse tipo de companhia!"

Eram duas vozes.

Silêncio.

Gargalhadas.

"Céus, elas concordaram em algo, Draco, é melhor começarmos a nos preparar para a morte próxima."

"Eu nunca achei que fosse ver uma coisa dessas."

"Acho que podemos concordar com torturá-los também."

"Lentamente, até eles gritarem."

"É uma promessa?"

"Por que, Zabini, você precisa transformar tudo em sujeira?"

"É mais divertido assim."

"Ele tem um ponto."

"Você deveria me defender!"

"Mas ele tem razão, ué."

"Eles sempre concordam."

"Menos no que diz respeito à você, querida."

"Com quem você está falando?"

"Tanto faz, na verdade"

"Essa conversa está ficando muito confusa."

"Por que ainda estamos tendo uma conversa, só pra começar?"

"Alguma idéia melhor, Weasley?"

"Ficarmos todos calados antes que o elevador volte a funcionar para acharem quatro corpos completamente destroçados depois de uma longa discussão que não vai levar a lugar nenhum porque nada vai fazer nenhum de nós suportar a idéia do outro até o momento em que vamos começar a usar nossas varinhas para esfaquear uns aos outros e morrer sangrando lentamente dentro do elevador de um hotel trouxa torcendo pro diabo vir nos pegar logo só pra não termos que nos aturar mais?"

Muitos risos.

"Como você é dramática, Weasley."

"Realista."

"Eu ficaria mais atento de fosse você, Draco, ela pode acabar te matando. Essa mulher é meio maluca."

"A sua também é."

"Ei!"

"Ai!"

"E já começou... Exatamente como eu falei."

Mais risos.

As luzes se acenderam.

"Bom, não foi tão ruim quanto você esperava, Weasley."

"Teria sido se demorasse mais cinco minutos."

Os dois se olharam e sorriram, divertidos.

"Nós quatro deveríamos sair juntos um dia."

"É uma boa idéia."

"Não é não."

"Não é _mesmo_."

"Vocês já estão até concordando. Vamos lá... Não pode ser tão ruim assim. Um jantar."

"Só um."

"Para nunca mais."

E, enquanto Blaise e Pansy saiam do elevador em seu andar, o negro sussurrou baixinho para o loiro.

"Você me deve 10 galeões."

"Maldito! Você sempre ganha."

Silêncio.

As portas se fecham.

"Espera ai. Vocês _apostaram_... vocês... _combinaram isso_?"

"Claro que não!"

"Draco Malfoy..."

"Eu juro, Ginny, eu não... Ai! Ai!"

Do lado de fora do corredor, Blaise ria do problema em que tinha colocado o amigo.

Mas a cara de Pansy deixava claro que não riria por muito tempo.

Era melhor usar a saída de emergência.


	2. Quadrilha

**Quadrilha**

Blaise amava Pansy desde criança.

Pansy amava Draco desde o primeiro dia.

Draco amava Ginny desde que a conhecera de fato.

E Ginny, bem, Ginny amava Harry, mas como ele estava muito ocupado com a tonta da Cho... Ela realmente tinha uma queda por caras negros.

E cada um passava o tempo inteiro invejando a atenção que o outro tinha, sem perceber o que tinham para si.

Como toda quadrilha, essa não teria fim.

(Bem, ao menos até que Harry e Pansy deixasse de ser cegos e Astória abrisse os olhos de Draco. E ai, então, Blaise teria o que sempre sonhou).


	3. Best Man

**Best Man**

Draco pigarreou, interrompendo a noiva.

E Ginny bem sabia que aquilo era um sinal de alguma coisa ruim.

"Eu quero que Blaise seja nosso padrinho de casamento".

"Certo..." Ela falou, esperando pela bomba.

"O que, claro, significa que teremos que chamar Pansy para ser uma das damas de honra."

"O que? DE JEITO NENHUM! AQUELA VACA..."

"Ela é minha amiga, Ginny" a voz dele tinha um tom perigoso, e ela tentou ser mais delicada.

"Eu sei mas... Ela infernizava a minha vida quando eu estava na escola! E a do meu irmão! E a de Hermione!"

Ele sorriu para ela, e ela sentiu-se derreter involuntariamente.

"Eu infernizava a vida de todos vocês quando estávamos na escola e você vai casar comigo mesmo assim."

"Eu sei, mas Pansy..."

"É minha amiga desde que eu nasci. Como você se sentiria se eu dissesse que não queria o testa-rachada na festa só porque brigávamos na escola?"

"É diferente... Harry é parte da família."

"Exatamente isso. Não é diferente. Ela sempre foi parte da família para mim."

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, antes dela acusar.

"Ela é sua ex!'

"Potter é seu ex. Estamos quites."

"Isso é algum tipo de vingancinha porque eu insisti em chamá-lo?"

"Não" Draco respondeu, e ela sabia que era honesto. "Eu gosto deles. São meus amigos. E se você quer realmente viver comigo, tem que aceitar o pacote completo."

"Só Pansy. Não venha querer colocar as Greengrass entre as damas de honra porque..."

"Só Pansy" ele concordou, sorrindo.

* * *

"Weasley não deveria usar branco nunca. Ela desaparece."

"Ela está linda e você sabe, Pansy."

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você me fez aceitar isso."

"Draco é nosso amigo, Pansy."

"Eu sei mas... Ela me fez usar _pêssego_!"

O negro riu, olhando para a namorada.

"Não ficou tão ruim."

"Pare de mentir."

"Você é o pêssego mais apetitoso que eu já vi".

Ela riu para ele, e deu um tapa de leve. A noiva finalmente chegou no altar, e a cerimônia começou.

"Só falta saber uma coisa agora."

"O que?"

"Quando _nós_ vamos chamá-los para serem padrinhos do _nosso_ casamento."

A mulher sorriu, e depois riu, deliciada, sem se importar com os olhares atravessados que Narcissa e a Sra. Weasley lhe mandaram.

"Basta você pedir, meu bem."

* * *

Pansy pegou o buquê, mas não precisava.

Estava óbvio para os quatro que o próximo casamento não poderia demorar.


	4. Serviço de Proteção

**Serviço de Proteção**

Eles tinham as mãos dadas e sorriam. O verão era deles, e nada mais importava. Os olhos de Draco brilhavam como estrelas caidas, e Ginny tinha um sorriso tão aberto que era quase impossível não notar.

Tinham planejado tudo cuidadosamente para que parecesse natural.

E, assim, Blaise chamou Draco pro lado, enquanto Ginny o observava, sem saber que logo Pansy viria.

"O que você está fazendo, cara?"

"Não venha me criticar, Blaise..."

"Está arranjando idéia de ser trucidado por uma tropa de ruivos. E Potter."

"Eles vão ter que entender."

"Estamos falando de Weasleys. Desde quando eles entendem algo?"

"Ela me entende."

Uma frase simples, sincera, e o moreno levantou as mãos, vencido.

"Você está apaixonado."

"Muito perceptivo."

"Tudo bem. Desde que você saiba onde está se metendo."

"Desde quando você se importa?"

"Desde sempre", respondeu, e foi embora, sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra.

* * *

"Ele está apaixonado por você."

"Está com ciúmes, Parkinson?"

A garota riu com desdém.

"_Eu_ deveria ter ciúmes quando você pega meus restos? Não, Weasley."

"O que então?"

"Se você o largar, ou trocá-lo por Potter, ou o machucar de qualquer forma, Weasley, eu te mato."

"Isso não é ciúmes?"

"Não. É proteção."

Blaise aproximou-se das duas, com um sorriso debochado.

"Espero que tenha sido uma conversa agradável."

"Eficiente, eu diria, Zabini."

"Ela entendeu o recado, meu bem."

O negro acenou, mas ainda assim, repetiu.

"Se você ferrar com ele, está acabada em nossas mãos, ouviu?"

* * *

Os dois se afastaram antes que Draco alcançasse a namorada, que olhava para ambos, pensativa.

"O que eles disseram, Ginny? Você não está...? Se eles te ofenderam, eu juro..."

"Você tem sorte, Draco" ela falou, finalmente, sorrindo para ele.

"Sorte?"

"Quem diria. Sonserinos são leais, afinal."

E continuaram a andar de mãos dadas, o sorriso um pouco menor, mas ainda firmemente unidas.

Do outro lado da rua, Blaise e Pansy faziam o mesmo, sorrindo um pouco mais.

Dois pares de mão, o mesmo objetivo.

Que estivessem felizes.


	5. Woodstock

**Woodstock**

Pansy gostava de Glam Rock.

Draco gostava de Punk.

Ginny gostava de Indie.

Blaise gostava de Progressivo.

Não eram apenas diferenças de gostos, elas diziam muita coisa a respeito de como se sentiam.

Pansy realmente achava que tinha uma coisa boa com Draco, apesar deles não dançarem, conversarem e suas poucas palavras soarem amargas e descerem tão fácil por suas gargantas como se deslizassem em vasilina. Ela sabia que precisava se segurar nela mesma, e isso bastava.

Draco sentia-se tão culpado que poderia se nomear o próprio Voldemort. Ele não tinha idéia do que era que queria para sua vida, mas sabia como chegar lá - odiava toda aquela ordem tanto quanto odiara a anterior, e queria simplesmente que o mundo se explodisse.

Ginny vivia em um medo intenso, sem saber se expressar, sabendo que jamais voltaria a colocar seus pensamentos em pergaminho e tinta. Ela se perguntava se algo de bom sobreviveria a todo aquele caos.

Blaise achava uma tolice que as pessoas pensassem que podiam diferenciar o bom do mau, uma coisa da outra, quem eram vilões e mocinhos. Toda aquela velha história só iria se repetir e levar a lugar nenhum - tudo que ele queria era que alguém estivesse lá.

E mesmo pensando tantas coisas diferentes, mesmo não concordando em nada, mesmo até odiando uns aos outros, todos acabaram por se encontrar em uma encruzilhada, suas vidas partidas reformando-se lado a lado.

No começo, era apenas amizade.

Aos poucos, veio o amor.

E Pansy descobriu em quem se segurar.

E Blaise achou alguém para estar lá com ele.

E Draco viu como ter destruído a ordem tinha o levado a achar o que queria sem saber.

E Ginny pode ver como apenas uma coisa pequena no meio de toda aquela dor poderia ser o suficiente para fazê-la sobreviver.

Era tudo rock, afinal, e no rock, todo tipo de amor é valido e permitido.

* * *

Músicas citadas: Hang On To Yourself, David Bowie; Anarchy in the UK, Sex Pistols; We Used To Wait, Arcade Fire; Wish You Were Here, Pink Floyd.


	6. 2 AM

**2 AM**

Não deveria ser surpreendente que aquilo acontecesse - Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley eram um casal predestinado.

Mas, céus, doia.

E Draco, as duas da manhã, só tinha uma pessoa a procurar.

Blaise tinha olhos de quem já sabia, e o vento frio da praia entrando na casa não ajudava seu humor.

* * *

Nunca teria imaginado, em sua vida, procurar Pansy Parkinson para resolver seus problemas.

No mais completo sigilo, a jovem aceitou encontrá-la, sobre as pedras próximas ao Chalé das Conchas.

"Por que você fez isso, Weasley?"

"Como eu poderia dizer não? E como... Explicar? Todo mundo viu e..."

O olhar da sonserina era duro, mas o mais difícil era assumir a verdade.

"Eu não o amo" respirou fundo, o ar gelado do inverno invadindo seus pulmões, e entrava como facas. "Há muito tempo que eu não o amo. Mas não se pode simplesmente chutar um cara assim, ele precisa de... Precisa de apoio."

"Você tem que ser honesta com ele Weasley. Com os dois."

"Não posso. Tem coisa demais envolvida."

Pansy balançou com a cabeça reprovadoramente antes de aparatar.

E Ginny só respirou fundo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Não tinha para onde ir.

* * *

Blaise e Pansy tentavam não ser amáveis demais, ou carinhosos na presença de Draco porque a dor dele era óbvia. Entre gin's tonicas e whiskey, vinho tinto e conhaque, ele estava afogado na própria dor como estava afogado em álcool.

Blaise sempre soube que o colega era fraco, mas nunca antes pudera ver tão claramente. Tinha pena, agora, pois mesmo que pouquíssimas pessoas soubessem porque, todos podiam perceber o quanto estava mal.

Ele quase não sorria, mas quando sorria, era um sorriso quebrado, dolorido, triste. E sem dúvidas, belo de uma forma absolutamente chocante. Até o abraçaria, mas não eram assim tão próximos, e provavelmente Draco odiaria perceber a compaixão.

Então só conversavam sobre isso, com sua namorada, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Claro que Harry achou muito esquisito entrar no apartamento beira-mar de Ginny e encontrar Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini lá dentro. Sua noiva parecia aflita, e os olhares deles eram mortais.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Só um minuto." pediu a ruiva, torcendo os dedos.

A porta se abriu novamente.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ela não poderia mais voltar atrás. Aquilo era como um dominó. Não poderia mudar como se sentia. Não iria mudar como se sentia. Se imaginasse que iria chegar aquele ponto, voltaria atrás e nunca deixaria nada sequer começar.

Mas não havia como voltar.

Estava sentada, e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, respirando fundo.

Só respirando fundo.

Era hora de ser honesta.

* * *

Pansy podia ser simplista, mas achava que tudo tinha solução. O problema era que as pessoas se desesperavam muito antes de pensar em como resolver as coisas. Não estava feliz com o convite de Weasley, mas tinha esperança. A esperança de que pararia de ver o garoto que sempre fora um irmão para ela sofrer e se destruir daquela forma.

E, se ela não dissesse a verdade, ela diria.

Não a deixaria continuar cometendo aquele erro que machucaria tanta gente.

* * *

As horas passavam, e eles continuavam ali. Ela não conseguia parar de falar, se explicar, justificar. Os olhos de Blaise a incentivavam a continuar, e ela não conseguia parar de forma alguma.

Nunca estivera tão exposta, e sempre detestara estar exposta, mas era inevitável.

Sabia, também, que cada um usaria aquilo em seu próprio favor, mas ser honesta era tudo que precisava fazer.

Tinha ficado calada por tempo demais.

* * *

Não havia muito como impedir que as coisas terminassem daquele jeito. Era um efeito dominó. E ela não podia mudar suas escolhas erradas.

Os olhos de Harry demonstravam a dor, e os de Pansy, alegria. Blaise parecia tranquilo, e Draco, irritado.

O homem que sobreviveu foi embora. E os quatro ficaram, juntos, porque entendiam bem demais tudo que acontecera.

O ar maritimo invadiu a sala, e as duas da manhã, eles desceram para a areia.

Para respirar. Juntos. Entendendo bem demais as dores e felicidades daquele tempo.

E, finalmente, Draco sorriu de verdade.

E Pansy abraçou Blaise, contente.

Só precisavam respirar a brisa do mar.


End file.
